Garfield Charming
by DarkPearl808
Summary: Raven lives with her step family that treats her as a maid. Until one night her Alien Godmother, Starfire sets her up for the Valentines Day party at the mayors house, hosted by his son, Garfield. BBRAE 4EVS! LUV YA! WAF WAF WAF WAF! JUST DON'T READ THIS!


**Hope you like this story! Rae's POV ! I was just watching Cinderella and BAM this idea was just slapped into my head. It's an alternative version of Cinderella. Raven works as a maid for her step father Trigon and two step sisters Terra and Blackfire. She isn't allowed to go to the Valentines Day Party downtown, hosted by the mayor's son Garfield, because her step family thinks she's really ugly and they'll all get embarrassed. XD**

 **Please leave reviews with advice, suggestions, and thoughts! Thank You! :D 3**

 **Garfield Charming**

The sun slowly rised on the windows of the apartment and the birds began singing. I was usually making breakfast or doing the laundry by now but today I waited on the couch listening carefully for the doorbell to ring or a knock at the door.

When would it come? What if there are only three? Would Terra and Blackfire make fun of her if she wasn't invited?

All the thoughts made me dizzy until I heard the ringing of the doorbell. I jumped up and ran to the door.

"Delivery for Trigon, Blackfire, Terra, and….." The mailman's seemed to be slightly confused. I sat in shock. I guess I was being to hopeful. At least that's what I thought until he finished. "…..Raven Roth."

He handed me the four letters and I squealed for joy. But my happiness was too loud. The rumbling of footsteps came down the hall. In they came.

"WHY DID YOU WAKE…." Blackfire started but noticed the letters and squealed louder than I did. She snatched them from me and shouted "TERRA! DADDY! THEY'RE HER!"

Terra ran over knocked me to the ground and squealed. Trigon on the other hand looked at me angrily.

"Shouldn't you be making breakfast?" he asked and I ran to the kitchen.

"Ew… daddy why is she invited?!" shouted Blackfire.

"Don't worry darling. I'd never let Raven go. We'd be shunned for bringing her hideous face to the party. With her there Garfield may as well ask his body guard, Cyborg, to throw us out the window." He replied and Terra hugged him tightly.

"B-B-But I was invited." I stuttered.

"As if." Terra glared at me. "This is probably just some prank letter. No one would ever want someone like you at a party with someone as hot as Garfield."

I ran to my room, or rather closet, after doing my morning chores. I slammed the door and put my earplugs in as tears burned through my cheeks.

"Oh don't worry sweety." I heard the voice of my step father out the door. "You can go."

"R-R-Really?" I said between sobs.

"Of course you can." He said but it was too good to be true. "In your dreams!" He shouted.

I heard the bursting laughter of my step sisters and I cried harder.

That night I sat in the living room with a long paper that fell to the floor filled with chores.

Terra and Blackfire walked out wearing matching dresses.

"Remember to clean under my bed too. I think Silkie may have been sick under there." Terra shouted and Blackfire fell to the floor wiping tears from her eyes as the laughter hit.

"Now, Now girls." Trigon said. "We mustn't be late for the party. We'll be living in a penthouse soon if you make a good impression."

They left and I sat on the couch deciding where to start.

But all of a sudden…..

"GREETINGS EARTHLING! I AM HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU!" shouted an excited voice. I jumped.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed.

"Do not worry. I am not her to bring you any harm." Said the stranger. "I am Starfire, Your Alien Godmother."

This was all way to familiar.

"Ok, but what the heck are you doing in this apartment?" I asked but she merrily smiled.

"I am here to help you get to the wonderous celebration of the Valentines Day." She said.

"You…you can get me in there?" I asked and she nodded. "But I have nothing to wear. All my clothes are either dirty or ripped up."

"I have just the thing!" she shouted happily. With a wave of her hand the scenery around me disappeared and replaced itself with what looked like a dressing room. "We will proceed in the Dressing up."

I was still in complete shock as she shoved me into a chair.

"hmmm" she said deep in thought. "What is your favorite color?"

"ummm" I replied to the commonly asked question.

"I do not believe I have heard of the color, um." She said confused.

"Violet, I guess." I finally answered. She smiled and waved her hand again.

I looked down to see a stunning gown replaced my filthy attire. It went down a 6 inches below my knees and had long, black, slightly transparent sleeves. It was a deep, beautiful violet. A black and white belt tied itself around my waist and the dress sparkled in the glistening light of the moon seeping through the windows.

"Do you like your clothing arrangement for tonight?" she asked.

"It-I-I love it!" I squealed and hugged her tightly.

"I am glad you like it but we must do your hair and pick the shoes." She said and I let go.

With another wave of her hand my violet hair flew up into bun and was tied with a white ribbon. She waved again and a silver necklace placed itself around my neck. Then she waved her hand for the last time.

I looked down to see a pair of sparkling glass slippers with violet diamonds on them appeared on her feet.

"Thank you." I said nearly crying.

"Oh! There is one other thing you should know." She said and pulled me back as I was walking for the door. "The spell will only last to midnight. You must leave the party before your clothes change back."

What she said stunned me but when I turned to ask she was gone.

I decided to do what she said. And after that thought I left.

 **Garfield's POV**

I sat in the room as guests poured in. Many girls walked up asking me to dance but I never did. My father only did this because he wanted me to get together with some girl. Although it was extremely annoying every year he did it I went through with it.

I sat and waited. Watching the door as the crowds flooded. A while later most guests were in dancing to the loud music. I was about to get up to get some punch when I saw a pale girl walk in.

She was wearing a beautiful violet dress and sparkling, glass slippers. But what caught my attention wasn't the dress or the shoes. It was her eyes. They were a deep violet and shined like amethysts in the moonlight that shined through the windows. Her hair was the same color as her eyes. It was short and up in a bun.

I was to deeply entranced by her to realize that I was slowly walking towards her. People stared but I didn't look away from her.

 **Raven's POV**

I walked through the doors and instantly noticed all the people staring at me. They said things like: "Who is that girl?" "Where did she get that dress?" and "I love her hair!"

I didn't pay attention to them though. I was to focused on Garfield. He was walking towards me, not looking away. When he was in front of me I couldn't help but look into his forest green eyes, that shined like emeralds. His blond hair was messy making him look absolutely adorable.

"Umm…. May I have this dance?" He said and I looked around to see who he was talking to only to find that it was me. I looked into his eyes again and nodded.

He held out his hand and I took it. We glided out to the dance floor as a slow song began to play. He put his hand on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. He and I danced not caring about the many eyes that laid on us, surprised. I felt like we were the only two people in the world.

After a while of dancing we walked out into the garden. We sat on the branch of a tree, his arm around me and my head resting on his shoulder. The stars sparkled above us as we watched them.

However, he stopped to turn and look at me. I caught his glance and looked back. We both were blushing. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

"There's somethin you should know." He said after the long silence. "I'm not who you think I am."

I looked at him in confusion and simply asked "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you" He replied and with that he pulled out a small remote. When he pressed the button his image faded away like a hologram and was replaced with something much different.

His skin and hair were now green. A small fang-like tooth stuck out of the corner of his mouth. He looked away.

"I guess now that you know you wanna leave, right?" he said but I just shook my head and showed him a small, caring smile.

"Looks don't matter. I think it's cute the way you look." I said and he turned around in shock. He let it sink in for a while and then smiled.

"Well, I think your beautiful." He replied. I blushed madly.

We both leaned in. Our lips were only inches apart when I heard ringing.

It was the clock announcing midnight.

Unable to think I slid down the trunk of the tree and ran to the door. When I was outside the building I ran to the taxi and begged the driver to step on it.

 **Garfield's POV**

I watched in shock as she ran off. We were about to kiss and she ran to the door. I pressed the button on the remote and slid down after her but by the time I was out, she had already gone. I fell to the ground and noticed a glimmer in the distance.

On the concrete lay on of her slippers. I quickly ran to pick it up.

"Woah! Gar you ok?" The voice of his body guard/Best friend came behind him.

"She's gone." I replied.

"Who's gone, man?" Cyborg asked.

"I didn't get her name." I said sadly. "But I won't rest till I find her. She's just too rare to loose."

"But how?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. An idea then sprung into my head. I looked back at the slipper and smiled hopefully.

 **Raven's POV**

I sat in bed at home wearing my clothes from before. My hair was a mess. The only thing that stayed, as odd as it was, were the slippers. WAIT A SEC! I looked at my feet to see that only one shoe remained.

I was about to go back to the living room to see if I left it there when I instead ended up hiding the other. I heard my step family walk through the door.

"Who was that girl, daddy?!" Terra's voice shouted.

"I-I don't know sweetheart." Trigon spoke.

"Well, whoever that was is stole our chance with Garfield." Blackfire said angrily.

I decided to pretend to be asleep so they would think I've been here the whole time.

"Don't worry children." He reassured them. "You'll get you chance tomorrow when Garfield, His Body Guard, and Dick Greyson, another one of his friends, come over to see if that glass shoe he found fits."

I gasped loud enough so only I could hear it. He would surely gawk at the sight of my hideous clothes and messy hair. I'd have to wear my purple cloak to hide. And with my mind made up on what I'd do I drifted to sleep.

The next day I grabbed my cloak out of the trunk in front of my bed and walked out to make breakfast. I made eggs and biscuits and started to sweep the floor.

A while later Terra and Blackfire walked out. My father walked behind them.

"Morning." I acknowledged them.

"Omg! You would not believe what happened last night at the party!" Blackfire shouted at me.

"This girl wearing a gorgeous gown came in and stole our chance with the with Garfield! Ugh!" shouted Terra.

"Woah! Really?" I replied sounding really surprised but not too obvious.

They both nodded and continued to whine about it. I simply ignored them.

The doorbell rang some time later.

"I'LL GET IT!" both Blackfire and Terra shouted and they raced for the door. Instead, Trigon opened the door so they wouldn't get embarrassed.

"Hi, We're her for the shoe fitting." Cyborg said as the door opened. I immediately pulled the hood of my cloak over my face and turned my back to the door continuing to sweep.

"Of course, please do come in. We have biscuits." Trigon said opening the door wider. Three people walked in. He set the biscuits I made on the coffee table and They sat down.

"So are these your daughters?" asked Dick Greyson.

"Oh yes they are. Aren't they the two most precious angels." He replied.

"Um, sir I think you mean three." Garfield said noticing my presence.

"Let's just get started, huh?"

They pulled my slipper out of the box and tried to fit it on Blackfire's foot, but it wouldn't fit any more than her toes. So while Blackfire pouted they went to Terra. Her foot much much too small as she attempted to keep it on her foot while walking around the room.

"Well, I'm sorry it wasn't one of my sweethearts. Good luck." Trigon said sadly.

"Don't be sorry yet." Said Garfield "We haven't tried her." He said pointing at me."

"Oh, her. Well, she's just the maid. She doesn't count."

"Hey, I said I was gonna try every girl in town." He replied with the slightest bit of irritation. "And I'm not missing this one."

I could tell by the look on my step father's face what he wanted. I did as told ran for my room.

"Wait!" The three shouted.

I heard their footsteps and realized that I didn't need to be doing what Trigon said. If Garfield found me I'd be free. I'd be away from the torture they'd showed me. I'd be with the one I love.

With that I tore my cloak off and opened the door. But what I saw was Trigon with the shoe broken in his hand. Garfield looked at me recognizing me. I didn't know what to do so I turned and picked up the other slipper.

"Here" I said and handed them the other slipper. "I have the other."

Trigon looked at me in pure anger as Garfield smiled and kneeled down on one knee. He held out the shoe and I slipped my foot in. A perfect fit.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Trigon. "SHE CAN'T GO WITH YOU! SHE'S JUST A STUPID MAID!"

"She is far from stupid!" Garfield shouted at the hurtful words.

"I WON'T LET HER GO WITH YOU!"

At that Garfield swept me off my feet and the four of us were off. I hugged him tightly as he carried me.

When we got to the car he laid me down on a seat and sat next to me. Cyborg stepped on the peddle and I watched as the apartment disappeared from view.

"So, how'd you end up with him." He asked and I turned to see him.

"He's my step father and those two girls were my step sisters. After my mom died he made me the maid." I replied.

"Well now we're gone and you're safe." He said smiling at me.

Dick noticed the emotion and turned on the radio to the song from last night.

"Why'd you save me? Don't you think I'm hideous?" I asked and looked at the floor of the car sadly.

"I still think your beautiful. Your clothes don't matter nor does your hair. You have beautiful eyes and one of the best personalities I've ever known. Besides Someone once told me looks don't matter." He said and pressed the button on his remote. I smiled at him and blushed. "By the way, I never got your name."

"It's Raven." I replied blushing harder.

"Well, Raven, can we resume where we were last night." He asked the same shade of red on his green cheeks as mine.

"Only, if you promise never to leave me, prince charming." I replied leaning in just as he was doing.

"Deal" he said and our lips meet each other at last.

We didn't care that the two up front were watching. Time seemed to slow down. We closed our eyes and I new would never end. It was only the beginning.

 **I really hope you guys liked it! I got little lazy at some parts but I still finished! Please review so I can get suggestions, advice, and most importantly friendship….JK XD….I mean thoughts.**

 **THANKS FOR READING! :D**


End file.
